unknown title
by BlackWolf89-66
Summary: this story is go to go slow. but it will come together, the first part is some what boring but bear with me. its about a girl who is abused by her father who is a drug dealer and while at a foster home she runs away and joins the cirque du freak and meets
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Unknown title

Hayden sat in the darkened corner of the living room with her knees pressed to her chest as the police broke down the front door. Men flooded the house in minutes shouting orders at one another as they checked every room. Three men shuffled in to the room guns drawn. They didn't see her at first and _she wished the never would have_. One of the men raised an arm and pointed toward her. They shuffled around the room and screamed "clear". One of them crouched down in front of her "Miss you ok." He wispered. _She wished atthat moment that she wasOK and what hadhappened overthe last 15 years of her life never existed._ "Get me some light over here." He ordered one of the men standing behind him. The beam of light caught the welt on her check and the black eye that had come from the same blow that had sent her to the floor not an hour before. "Get me a medic over here quick." He demanded.

The EMT had her strip out in the ambulance to check for further injuries on her body. She stared blankly out he window of the ambulance's back door as the EMT swabbed the gash on her side. Her eyes rolled back in her head, _God she was so tired_.

She didn't even realize that she was in the hospital until the lights were shined in her face and she felt the stick from the IV they forced into her arm. Voices seemed to echo in her head. She wanted off this gurney and out of this hospital. She raised her arm and it was quickly brought back down by one of the nurses that surrounded her. She tried to rise but again the nurse pushed her back,and strapping her down to the bed. They wheeled her to a room that was poorly lit. She lay in the bed for what seemed like days as the massive machine moved over her. When it stopped a nurse came in. "well good news your head looks great and you look stable so we're going to move u to your room and let u get some rust, maybe bring u some food..." Hayden gave her that whatever stare"Alrighty then off we go." The nurse said this with a Texas accent.

The only visiters she had were the police with the millions of questions and their little note pads. _God she was so sick of all this_. Leave me ALONE.she screaming thisin side her head over and over again until she almost said it out loud. "Can we do this some other time." she substituted this ininstead of what she was screaming inside of her head. They took for ever to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

She packed what little belongings she had and followed the social worker down to the car. She was going be living at a foster home, all because the little family she did have didn't want her. She watched the buildings fly by as they drove, letting her mind wonder over the present and soon to come future moments of her new life. _Why couldn't she just live on her own or with the lady down the hall, who feed her when her dad was so drunk that he couldn't order Chinese or even boil water._ Well she would try; at least she promised herself that she would. No guarantees though.

The social worker, what's her name……….. Jane, rang the door bell. Seconds past. An old man answered the door, with a grin from ear to ear. He looked like some troll out of a movie. A long nose that was rounded at the tip and huge elephant ears that seemed to touch his shoulder. "Please come in make your selves at home." OH God his voice was worse then the way he looked. She was going to be living with a troll. An old woman came from the kitchen. I assumed that she was his wife. She wanted to laugh, laugh so hard she would pee in her pants. Miss Clause and a troll. _I_ _wonder were they met_. These are the people she's supposed to live with. Ummmmm yeah right where's the real people this has to be some kind of a joke, but it wasn't. She was stuck here until they could find another family. She was showed here room at the end of the hall on the second floor. She was amazed the room was very large and looked as if another teen girl had lived here before her.

Hayden settled into her new life as best as she could. School would start in a couple of months so she made the best of the last of the summer vacation she had left. Hayden went on another of her long walks, she had been doing this for weeks after being dropped off in the loony bin of Miss Clause, the troll man, and their fairytale world. It was on this walk of hers, as the sun set in the distance, that she saw figures gracefully leaping from roof top to roof top. She followed, in her curiosity, after the figures to see were they would lead her to. After almost losing the figures a dozen times that she rounded a corner blindly and smacked right into a very tall man that seemed to loom over her as she looked up into a face that was unusually pleasant. "Well there is no need to be in such a hurry Miss. You still have ten minutes to find your seat," the tall looming figure said as he held out his hand to help her to her feet. Hayden didn't have a chance to reply before the tall man spoke again. "My name is Mr. Tall," he said looking back not needing words to ask the question that was so obvious from the moment he spoke. "oh, umm Hayden. My name is Hayden," She spoken this with a cracked and shaken voice as she followed, who she now knew as Mr. Tall, into an abandon building or what seemed to be abandon. She was led into a large room filled with rows and rows of seats. "Aww, here this is your seat." He pointed to a chair in the second row. Hayden sat with out speaking another word. She gazed around the room which was filling with people with second that ticked by. The lights that were already dim, darkened even more and the show, that would forever change her life, began.


End file.
